


Safe and Sound

by aae410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aae410/pseuds/aae410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote for mine and my best friend's new imagine blog on tumblr, TeamFreeWillImagines. A reader requested someone write a one shot where the reader comforts Castiel after he has that breakdown in season eight, episode 10 while rescuing Samandriel.  And after the rescue the reader and Cas talk and Castiel tells them about the guilt he feels for the things he's done and he's comforted by the reader. Fluff ensues :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

“Cas? Castiel?” You watched in confusion as Castiel grabbed his head in pain. He wasn’t paying any attention to you. You quickly turned to Sam. “Sam, what’s going on?”

Sam kept his eyes on Castiel as he answered you. “I have no idea. But we need to get in quick. I’m gonna help Dean. Take care of Cas."

You nodded and turned back around to see Castiel slowly back up against the wall. He slid down the wall, his face painted with terror, as he held on to his angel blade for dear life. You crouched down so your (Y/C/E) were at looking straight into his ocean blues. 

“Castiel, what’s wrong?” You didn’t understand what was going on. He’s never acted like this before. It scared you. Actually, it terrified you. But you weren’t the focus right now, Castiel was. You needed to help him so he could get Samandriel somewhere safe.

“It’s okay.” You slowly moved your hand on top of the one that was curled around the angel blade hoping he would relax but his tightened hold on the weapon didn’t falter. Your thumb slowly brushed over his knuckles as you looked into his eyes. There was so much fear in them. You thought about how when you’re scared all you want is for someone to take away the danger, you want someone to make you feel safe. Making Castiel feel safe would prove to be harder because Castiel was an angel and there was no immediate danger you could see. 

“Hey, Castiel. It’s (Y/N). Remember me?” You felt silly for asking that. He was an angel, not a child. You shook your head at yourself and continued. “It’s (Y/N), your friend. I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t need to be scared. I’m here. I’m here, Cas.” You figured he needed more of a familiar touch. You weren’t a believer in tough love like the Winchesters.You removed your hand from his and hesitantly cupped his cheek. You didn’t want to scare him even more. 

“Relax, Cas.” You whispered. Your eyes searched his hoping you would get some kind of response. You felt as if you were holding your breath as your fingers grazed over his stubble. It’s the reason why you almost had a heart attack when he flinched. It wasn’t much. You probably wouldn’t have even noticed he moved if you weren’t so focused on him.

“It’s okay.” You told him as you watched him briefly tense up before he let out a small breath. 

“It’s just me, Cas. Just (Y/N).” You gave him a small smile as you stroked his cheek with your thumb. You felt a tingle go down your spine when his eyes raked over you. 

“You’re okay.” You muttered as you stared into his eyes. He leaned into your hand and closed his eyes briefly before uttering your name.

“(Y/N)?” You nodded and quickly retracted your hand from his cheek. Castiel seemed a bit stunned at first. He took his hand off his angel blade and touched his cheek. He looked at his hand before looking back at you.

“Samandriel. Where is he?” His hand flew back to the blade and he quickly stood up. You looked up at him and pointed to the door behind you, which was now busted open. He walked past you and through the door without another word. 

*********************************************************** 

“Where’s Cas?” You looked around to give Dean a proper response but you found none. After you and the Winchesters ganked four demons, Samandriel and Castiel had disappeared. 

“I guess he’s taken Samandriel somewhere safe.” Sam shrugged. “I mean, that was the whole point of this. To rescue Samandriel.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean walked over to what looked like an operating table, and picked up a long sliver screw before quickly dropping it out of disgust. You and Sam looked at him in confusion. “Blood.” 

You snickered before telling the boys that you would meet up with them back at the hotel. You needed to take a walk, or maybe you would get a drink. You felt like you needed it after what happened. Castiel had leaned into your touch. And the way he looked at you after he realized you were there…You would be lying if you said it didn’t make you feel like there were butterflies flying around in your stomach. Yes, you had a bit of a crush on the angel. He was unlike anyone you had ever met. Granted, he was an angel but that didn’t matter. It didn’t play a factor in what you felt for him or why. You sighed as you opened to a door that led you outside. It was chilly. You shivered as you walked away from the abandoned factory. You didn’t have much time to grab anything heavier than a jacket when you and the boys had gotten the call from Castiel.

“Cold?” You stopped in your tracks at the sound of Castiel’s voice. You turned around and shrugged.

“Maybe. A little.” You looked at the ground for a brief second before you faced the angel.

“Would you like to wear my trench coat? Angels are not sensitive to the weather.” 

“Thanks for offering, Cas, but I’m okay.” You smiled.

“Nonsense, I insist.” He was already taking off the coat and walking over to you. You didn’t know what to do or say so you just watched him concentrate as he placed the trench coat on your shoulders. You held your breath when he pulled it lightly so it would cover more of you. 

“Thank you. “ 

“It’s no problem. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” He smiled lightly and you couldn’t help but return it. You got lost in his grin for a moment before you told yourself to get it together. You wanted to make sure Castiel was okay. You were still worried about him from that almost catatonic episode earlier. 

“Castiel, what happened to you? You were gone. I mean, you completely checked out. It was scary.”  
Once you mentioned the recent events, Castiel’s smile faltered. He was now visibly frowning. He sighed before he spoke another word.

“Yes, I realize I was not well.” 

“Not well? You have to give me more than that. What’s going on with you? You’ve been distant. ”

“There’s less of a chance of me creating problems for you and the Winchesters if I am not in the general vicinity.” 

“I didn’t mean physically, although you have been disappearing a lot lately. I mean mentally. Cas, what do you mean you cause problems?”

Castiel looked down. You thought his eyes would meet yours after a moment but they didn’t. “There’s a saying in Enochian. It’s similar to a saying humans say on earth. I believe the phrase is ‘I destroy everything I touch’.” When his eyes found yours, you could see the sorrow swimming in them.

“What do you mean you destroy every-”

“Samandriel’s dead.” 

“What? I don’t understand. You just rescued him.”

Castiel shook his head sadly. “I killed him. He was compromised.” You could see he was in pain. You knew he wouldn’t have killed Samandriel if it wasn’t necessary. You knew enough about angels to know that they weren’t very forgiving creatures. You didn’t know what kind of secrets Samandriel might have told those demons. The angels wouldn’t have shown him any mercy. Maybe it was better this way.

“I’m sorry. I know that must have been difficult for you.”

“If I had just gotten to him earlier, maybe he would still be alive.” 

“You didn’t even know he had been captured until he sent out the distress signal. The place was covered with angel sigils. How were you supposed to know?”

“I should have checked in with him. This is my fault. Whatever chaos heaven is in is my fault. This never would have happened if I hadn’t started a civil war. 

“You were in a tough spot, Castiel. You weren’t going to let Raphael be the new God.”

“I killed thousands of angels! My own brothers, (Y/N). There is no forgiveness for that!” Castiel was now yelling at you. You knew he wasn’t angry with you. He was angry with himself. 

“Cas,” You said softly. “You thought you were doing the right thing. It’s okay.” You took a step forward and lightly touched his arm in hopes that he would relax.

“No, it is not. I became greedy and swallowed thousands of souls from purgatory. I released Leviathans into this world. Don’t you understand? I wreaked havoc on humanity. Angels are supposed to protect humans, not slaughter them. How do you expect me to live with myself? I don’t deserve to be alive.”

After his last sentence, you pulled him into a hug. You wrapped your arms around his neck and laid your head on his shoulder. You could tell he was stunned. You knew Castiel didn’t get many hugs. But you felt like he needed it. And Castiel wasn’t rejecting your hug. In fact, after a few seconds, you felt his arms go around your waist. His fingers softly pressed into the small of your back.

“It’s okay, Cas. You’re okay.” 

“But Sam. And Dean. I betrayed them. I pulled Sam out of hell without a soul and then proceeded to break the wall in his mind.” You could hear the guilt in his voice as he spoke into your ear. “I worked with Crowley, the king of hell. I lied to Dean.” 

“Hey, Sam’s okay. Did you forget that you’re the one who took on his burden? Sam forgave you. And Dean is still your friend. He agreed to help you with Samandriel. Even after being through hell and back, the Winchesters still trust you.” 

You lifted your head from his shoulder but kept your arms around his neck. His arms didn’t leave your waist. You were just staring at each other. His eyes pierced into yours and you didn’t know how much longer you could stay in this position. This was intense. He was so close to you. 

“And you?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

“What about me?”

“Do you still trust me?” Your eyes glanced at his pink lips before you answered.

“Of course, Cas.” You smiled. Your heart thumped against your chest as Castiel returned your smile. He had a beautiful smile.

You were surprised when you felt the lips you were just glancing at pressed against yours. Castiel was kissing you. You focused on how soft his lips were and the way his stubble softly prickled your face. You hadn’t even noticed the trench coat had fallen off your shoulders by now. It didn’t matter. When you two pulled away from each other you couldn’t help but chuckle, which made Castiel tilt his head and squint his eyes at you.

“Are my lips funny?” You knew it was a genuine question but you couldn’t help yourself. You stuffed your face into his chest and let yourself snicker. “(Y/N)?” You looked back up and saw that Castiel’s expression had not changed.

“No, Cas. I just-I’m happy. I can’t believe you kissed me. I guess I was nervous and laughing was my way of letting it out.”

Castiel nodded and chuckled, now understanding what was going on. “I see. I think out of all the humans I’ve ever met, I think you’re my favorite.” 

“Really?’ You asked, still not believing that this was happening.

“Yes, really. I’m not very good at lying. Sam will tell you that.” You smiled and pulled away from him to pick up the abandoned trench coat. Since Castiel was considerably taller than you, you had no problem with slipping your arms into the sleeves of his coat even though you still had your jacket on. The coat was actually quite big on you. The sleeves surpassed your hands.

“That coat looks much better on you then it does on me.” Castiel smiled and you giggled before you placed your head on his chest and your arms around his waist. You sighed contently as you felt Castiel wrap his arms around you. You closed your eyes briefly when he gave you a small kiss on your forehead.

“You smell of fresh grass after a thunderstorm. It reminds me of my favorite heaven.” You looked up at him. If any other guy said this to you, you would have thought it was strange. But this was Castiel. And this is how he communicated. If he told you that you reminded him of his favorite heaven then that meant that you reminded him of home. A home that made him feel safe. You were his safe haven and he was yours.


End file.
